There are a variety of types of apparatuses or devices generally owned and/or used by a person that are configured for wireless communications, such as smartphones, digital media or MP3 players, digital cameras, laptop computers, etc., using Bluetooth or other wireless communication standards. These wireless communication devices may by associated and/or paired with counterpart devices in order to carry out communications and/or facilitate the control or exchange of data therebetween.